


shockwaves

by SaidtheSilence



Series: gunshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and get shit done, basically ward is trying to keep skye safe, but skye can take care of herself, sighs ward is secretly a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her bullets move faster than his heart can beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shockwaves

They stand across from each other, guns pointed at each others' chests.

Her hands don't shake – his do.

 

 

“Skye, please,” he says, trying to keep his voice controlled. She clenches her jaw, hardens her eyes, and adjusts her stance. “Skye, go. Leave, before Garrett sees you. I can't protect you from him here.”

“I can take care of myself,” she says, and Ward can feel the anger boiling inside her. She breathes through her nose, eyes not leaving him.

The clamor from outside gets louder, and something – or someone – slams against the door. Ward tightens his grip on his gun, heartbeat increasing. “Skye, I'm begging you. Please, just go.”

She meets his gaze. “I'm taking you down, one way or another, Ward.”

He wants to cry. He can feel the panic burning in his chest, growing steadily with every second. He knows Garrett is coming, knows that he won't stop until Skye is dead. He doesn't know what he will do when his mentor gets here. He doesn't know if he can follow his orders.

 

 

The door is kicked down. They both turn towards it, and everything seems to slow down.

 

 

Ward breaths in.

 

 

Garrett comes over the threshold, guns in hand, and stops short when shots ring out. He doesn't even have time to lift his weapons before he drops, four out of six bullets in his chest, one in his throat.

 

 

Ward breathes out.

 

 

Skye's gun clicks empty.

 

 

Neither move, just stare at the body in the doorway, seeping blood on the concrete.

 

 

His gun slips from his fingers to the ground. His eyes never leave Garrett's body as he drops to his knees, shattered. He can hear the war going on, can hear Skye breathing heavily beside him, can hear his own heartbeat pounding on his lungs. He has trouble catching his breath.

Ward slides to the side, leans himself against the wall, and covers his face with his hands, slowly learning to breath again. Skye still hasn't moved, her weapon still in her hands, her eyes watching the body in a sort of catatonic awe.

He's never seen anyone move so fast. No one has ever beaten Garrett to the trigger, not without a distinct advantage. Skye shouldn't have been able to make that shot. Ergo, Garrett must not be dead.

 

 

It's a trick, Ward's mind screams, when clarity returns. It must be. Scrambling, he reaches for his gun, rushes to his feet, and empties the clip into Garrett's body.

Skye flinches at the sound, blinks, and comes back to the world. She stares at him, shock all over her face. She moves forward, comes into his space, and Ward holds his breath without thinking. His heart speeds up again, and he doesn't care what she does, doesn't care if she kills him right then. _She's safe_ , his mind breathes. _She's safe from him forever_.

She takes the gun from his hand. Her fingers brush his, and he sucks in a breath. There's blood on her face. He would reach up to wipe it off, but he can't. His body is numb and his touch would hurt her, anyways.

 

 

Garrett is dead.

 

 

Garrett's dead body lies not a foot away from Ward. His back is shredded with bullets. His guns are covered in blood.

 

 

“He's dead. You're safe,” whispers Ward. Skye stares at him, wiping the splatter off her cheek.

“No thanks to you,” she says, and the words sting, but he deserves it. She's safe, though, and Garrett's dead.

 

 

He doesn't care what happens now.

 

* * *

 

At some point, Coulson comes. He surveys the sight: Skye holding two empty guns, Ward sitting on the ground with a blank look on his face, and the dead body of John Garrett in the doorway.

He takes Skye away, to keep her safe.

Ward would say thank you, if he could remember how to speak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this last night at like 10 pm while avoiding homework. idk what it is all i wanted was ward shattering and skye shooting garrett w/e man


End file.
